Ame Agari
by KrAeMiUaI
Summary: *ChApT 2 UP* A prince... a mage... a knight... two step sisters and... a servant?!?... Cinderella-type story for short. R&R!!! Main: O/M, other pairings (you think about that)
1. Tenki Ame no Machi de

Namae wa Reia-chan. And it's my first time to make an Angelic Layer fic. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer. CLAMP does and I respectfully respect them.

Note: A few OOCs are present here.

------------------------------------------------------------

~ Ame Agari ~

Tenki Ame no Machi de:: In a City that is Raining

------------------------------------------------------------

Staring at the chandelier hanging on the ceiling, a boy laid down on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He spoke as he shut his blue eyes, "I'm really bored, Wizard."

"Well, we could practice your fencing skills if you like?" the young, pale blue haired mage suggested. "Or maybe magic?"

A knock suddenly came upon the door. "I'll get it," the young mage walked towards the door and opened it. "Kotarou-kun."

The blue haired knight stood valiantly before him, "Her highness wants to speak with Oujiro-sama."

"Tell mother that I'll be there right away," Oujiro politely said as he turned to the door. 

The young knight bowed down giving courtesy over the young prince then left. Wizard closed the door when Oujiro suddenly jumped out of bed and started to change his clothes into something like a civilian.

Wizard wondered suspiciously, "Where are you going?"

"Out," Oujiro smiled mischievously. He patted his shoulder, "I'll leave everything to you."

"Yare, yare…" Wizard shook his head.

"Matta ne!"  Oujiro said as he jumped down through the window.  Wizard shrugged, "Satte…" With the snap of his fingers, smoke covered him. As the smoke dispersed, Wizard's appearance altered into Oujiro's. 

Another knock came from the door. Wizard immediately slid on to Oujiro's bed pretending to be sick. The door then opened.

 "Oujiro-sama, are you ready to go?" Kotarou asked.

"I'm not feeling well…" he murmured as he pulled the blanket over his face. "I think I have a fever."

Kotarou thought as he sweatdropped, _"Just a while ago he seemed all right… but now…"_ He went in to check the prince's temperature then… "Oujiro-sama, I think we need to call a doctor."

"NO-" Wizard pushed the blanket from his face. Calming himself back on the bed, "Maybe, I'll just need some rest…"

--------------------------------

"Misaki-chan, kochi da!" a woman yelled from a vegetable stall. Holding a basket, the brown haired young girl cheerfully walked towards the woman, "What do you have today, Fuji-san?"

"I have carrots, potatoes, lettuce, tomatoes… and all are freshly harvest," the middle-aged woman smiled.

Misaki gladly said as she took some vegetables out of the stall, "I'll be having these as usual plus some of those!… How much for everything?"

"53 Lucres only." Misaki pulled out her purse and paid for the said amount. The woman then asked her, "Still trying hard to be accepted by your sisters?"

Still carrying a smile on her face, she answered, "Hai! I don't want otosan to be disappointed…"

The woman nodded contentedly, "I'm sure your father was very proud of having a daughter like you."

"Arigato… I guess, I better get going now. Obasan wants me back right away," Misaki bowed then quickly went off to other stalls. "Ojisan, how much are these fruits?…"

After a few minutes of marketing, Misaki walked down the streets stopping in front of a dress shop, which her glance had caught. She delightedly stared at the dresses displayed behind the glass.

"Kirei na…" she was astonished by the beautifully made dresses. She then stared at the clothes that she's wearing, which made her anxious. They were patches that were stitched at some parts of it and had a few scars at its edge. She turned back to the displayed dresses.

"I wish I could also wear these clothes like my sisters…" 

From the glass, her blue eyes caught the reflection of a guy passing by. He had bluish green hair and had simple clothes that matched his looks.

"Kakkoi!!!" Misaki thought. 

By the time she turned around, the guy was already gone due to the heavy crowd passing by. Her eyes tried to search for him but to no avail.

"He's really so cool. I wish the prince is as cool as he…" She shook the thought aside. She had more errands to attend to so she headed back to her place. 

--------------------------------

Misaki opened the front door of their house saying, "Tadai-"

"Misaki, I can't find my brush!!! Look for it!!!"

"Misakichi, have you already ironed my dress!?!"

"Misaki, where's my pink dress?!? I need it today!!!"

"Misaki-chan, don't forget the laundry!!!"

"Misaki, my dress!!! Where is it?!?"

"Hai! Hai!!!" Misaki immediately placed the basket on top of the table and started to panic. She didn't know where to start from all their demands. "Ano…"

"MISAKI!!! I NEED MY DRESS~ NOW!!!" a voice yelled.

"HAI!!!"

Misaki dashed up the stairs and quickly went to her room getting the two dresses her two stepsisters asked for. She then headed to one of her stepsister's room and handed the pink dress, "Hikaru-chan, gomen ne. Here it is." She bent down as an apology.

The red haired young girl snatched the dress from her then nicely asked, "My brush, Misaki."

Misaki walked towards Hikaru's drawers and pulled out a peach colored brush. She gave it to Hikaru. But Hikaru sat on a chair and told her.

"Brush it."

"Ehh???"

"Brush my hair!"

"Hai! Hai!!!" Misaki obeyed to what Hikaru asked her to. She slowly brushed her hair to Hikaru's likeness but then her other stepsister barged in the room and demanded, "Misakichi! The dress!!! Where is it?!?"

"Tamayo, can't you see Misaki's brushing my hair?" Hikaru arrogantly said.

"She'll attend to that later!" Tamayo pulled Misaki from her but Hikaru also pulled her back. Hikaru insisted, "She'll attend to YOU later!"

Another voice suddenly called Misaki, which was Misaki's stepmother, "Misaki-chan, the laundry!"

The two girls finally let her go as Misaki then headed to her other obligations. She immediately went down the stairs where a woman with shoulder-length hair stood waiting.

The woman told her, "Misaki-chan, you take care of the house while we're gone."

"Where are you going, oba-sama?" Misaki asked.

"We're going to visit someone and might come back by night," Shouko said. "So after doing laundry, you pick up the dress requested by your sister Hikaru. And while you're gone, be sure to lock all doors."

"Hai, oba-sama," Misaki nodded.

Her stepfamily was already gone and Misaki was already done with the laundry. She was sitting by the window of her small room talking to her 'friends'. Her chin lied on her arms that were near the window when a bird suddenly came by and chirped.

Misaki softly smiled and said, "How are you, Hatoko-chan? If you're asking me, I'm fine as long as I'm doing my best…"

She pulled out a small piece of bread from her pocket and gave it to the bird that started to peck on it. Then she turned to the cherry blossom tree near her window saying, "I hope you're also fine, Sakura-san…"

Standing up, her glance turned to a doll that was been sitting on a wooden chair. She lightly smiled as she thought, _"Otosan…"_

The doll was the only thing Misaki's father had left for her. It was an antique English doll with curled blonde hair and a hat.

Misaki noticed that the sky suddenly turned gray and not for long, it will start to fall rain. She then remembered, _"Oh no! My laundry!!!"_ She immediately dashed out of her room running down the stairs.

The wind blew strong as Misaki tried to grab all of her dry laundry. Good thing before the rain started, she had taken everything inside. She also remembered the request Shouko asked her, the dress she's suppose to pick up on that day. She took a red umbrella with her as she went outside and headed to town.

----- In Town -----

"Thank you very much!" the girl bowed then opened her umbrella.

It was already raining hard. Misaki finally got the requested dress and it was kept in a box that she's carrying with her. Her last obligation was finally done. She turned on her way home when a man suddenly bumped into her causing her fall back.

"Gomen," she apologized. Then she realized that the man had taken the box she was preciously carrying with her.

"Hey! Give that back!!!" Misaki yelled angrily. She was about to cry for help but she realized that there was nobody along with her in that alley. She threw her red umbrella trying to catch up with the thief under the rain.

Still the thief held tightly unto his catch and continued to run underneath the heavy rain.

"Stop!!! Give that back!!!" she yelled continuously as she ran into the puddles. "Give it back! I said give it back!!!"

The difference between her tears and the rain were no longer vivid. She was totally soaked up but still she kept on running. She knew her consequences well if she just gave up. Her vision suddenly blurred for a moment. She didn't bother to concern about it until she got tripped. She tried to get up and as she looked up, she saw a blurry silhouette in front of her. Out of exhaustion, she finally fell unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------

Who could be this silhouette that Misaki saw before she fell unconscious? What happened to the dress? Could Misaki retrieve it back? – all in the next episode of 'Ame Agari'… Fui ni Guuzen Surechigau :: We meet by accident

Did the readers enjoy this fic? Will the author be able to create a fitting continuation? Is the author's translation of the title correct? Pls. REVIEW!


	2. Fui ni Guzen Surechigau

I'm back again!!! It's me, Reia-chan! Hope minna-san enjoyed the first chapter because here comes the next! Thanks by the way to all of you who reviewed. *bows*

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer. CLAMP does and I respectfully respect them.

Note: A few OOCs are present here to create the right story. But don't worry, some things change as the story moves.

------------------------------------------------------------

~ Ame Agari ~

Fui ni Guzen Surechigau :: We meet by accident

------------------------------------------------------------

"Otosan, Hayaku! Mitte mitte!!!" a cheerful 5-year-old young girl with brown hair cried. She was sewing a doll's dress then grinned once she finished it. She held it out high and cried again, "Otosan, mitte!!!"

"Hai, hai. Daijiobu. I can see that," the short black haired man told her as he lovingly patted her daughter on her small head. "That's quite a beautiful dress. Is that for Hikaru or for you?" he teased her.

"Mou, Otosan," the child ungratefully pouted. "It's for Hikaru! This won't fit on me!" (The 'Hikaru' here is not Misaki's stepsister, 'Hikaru'. The doll's name is just Hikaru.)

Love and laughter filled the atmosphere inside the room.

--------------------------------

From the dream she didn't want to end, Misaki woke up. "Where am I?…" she softly asked herself. Her vision was still blurry.

"Good. You're finally awake," a voice said above her face. "Daijiobu. We're at an inn."

Rubbing her eyes, her vision slowly cleared revealing the silhouette's face. The boy had a dark green hair and had eyes of blue. Plus, he's wearing a delicate and friendly smile.

"I hope you're already feeling well," the boy said.

Misaki was been staring at the boy's face. Surprisingly, she realized that he was someone he knew, _"He's that cute guy that I saw as I was staring at those fancy dresses!"_ She also realized that she'd been lying on his lap so she immediately sat up blushing. She then felt the coat placed above her.

"Is this yours?" she asked him as she tried to neatly give it back.

The boy slowly pushed it back towards her chest and said, "You may return that once we see each other again. It's still raining outside and I'm sure you'll need something to shelter yourself with."

"A-Arigato…" Misaki softly said as she tightly embraced it close to her chest blushing slightly. She'd never expect that a cute guy like him would lend his coat to someone like her. She also noticed that her clothes were different from the ones that she'd worn before. It made her cheeks turn red. She asked nervously as she stared at the blue dress she's wearing, "Ah… ano… eto… Why am I wearing this???"

He placed his hand behind his head, "You were soaked by the rain so we need to take off your wet clothes or you'll get sick… Don't get me wrong! The lady down stares was the one who changed your clothing. But I was the one who bought that dress you're wearing." He was also blushing, embarrassed, so he turned away, "Plus, you may have that. Nobody will be able to wear that in the pal-… place were I live."

She gratefully smiled placing her hand on her chest, "Arigato. You've been very kind to me though we're still strangers."

The boy smiled, "Not anymore because I'll be asking for you name… Would you please give me your name?"

"Ehh?!?" she was surprised.

He laughed a little, "Daijiobu! I won't harm you or anything. I just want to know who you are."

"Mi-Misaki," she hesitantly stammered.

"Misaki? Then I suppose this is yours," he told her as he picked up a red umbrella leaning against a wall and showed it to her.

She claimed recognizing her umbrella that had her name written at its handle, "Yes. That belongs to me." She took it from him placing it on her lap.

"Oh yeah, call me Oujiro," he dearly smiled at her.

"Oujiro-san…" she softly whispered to herself. After a few moments, she started to inquire him, "Why am I here by the way??? What happened???"

Still standing before her, he answered calmly, "You collapsed under the rain. Good thing I passed by and saw you."

"I see…" she said. Misaki realized something remembering it, "Oh no, the dress!!!"

"What's wrong? What's with the dress???" Oujiro asked curiously.

She answered, "My sister's dress was stolen by a thief and I was running after him until I collapsed under the rain." She worriedly thought, _"Shimatta! I'd be done for once they know about it!!! What to do, what to do?!?"_

By that time, Oujiro frowned, concerned about her trouble. He wanted to go and help her find the thief but it would be useless– The thief had already gone somewhere.

He inquired her, "Do you know what the dress looked like?"

Misaki shook her head, "Gomen. The box was sealed and I don't want to try peeking in it…"

"I see…"

But then, another hope came when he saw a cloaked man outside the window. The man was running under the rain looking for something or someone.

_"That's right!"_ Oujiro thought colliding his fist with his other hand. He gladly told Misaki, "Wait here! I'll be back right away!"

"Huh???" Misaki wondered as he dashed out of the room. She then shrugged and waited for him as she thought.

--------------------------------

Oujiro quickly went out of the inn and called out at the wandering man, "Wizard! Over here!"

The cloaked person turned to his direction then ran towards him. They were under the shaded front of the inn as Wizard took off the hood. He lowly told the prince, "Oujiro, it's time for us to get back to the palace. My magic won't hold long enough."

"Of course. But before that…" Oujiro grinned mischievously. "… I've got another request for you."

Wizard shook his head at his antics smiling, "Yare, yare… So, what would it be?"

"It's just simple," the young prince told him. "I want you to conjure up a beautiful dress inside a box."

Wizard blinked staring at the young prince and wondering what came into Oujiro, requesting for such, "Huh? What? A dress? But how?" Oujiro just gave him a glare, which was saying '*Ahem* You're a mage aren't you?'

Wizard sweatdropped, "I mean for whom? And how am I supposed to know what the dress should look like?" 

Oujiro pointed out Misaki who was near the window, "Just like the dress that girl is thinking at the moment."

"How about the proportions?" Wizard asked next.

"Just as the lady she's supposed to give the dress to. Now do it!"

Wizard did what the prince ordered him. He first spun around making sure that no witness, except for the prince, was on sight then he took off his cloak flatly placing it on a wooden table. Oujiro watched careful what he was doing. The young mage then placed one hand on the cloak and, with the snap of his fingers, a cornered lump appeared. He nimbly took the cloak away revealing a wide box, at the same time putting the cloak around him again.

"Remember the dress would be fully woven when-"

"Thanks, Wizard! I owe you a lot!" snatching the box, Oujiro sprinted back inside the room where he left Misaki.

"- she handed it over to the lady she's supposed to give it to…" Wizard continued, fading. He then shrugged and smiled. He was really fun of the prince's behavior. 

----- Inside the room -----

Giving up, Misaki was about to stand up and leave the room when Oujiro finally came back. Catching his breath, he paused by the door then walked towards her. He gave her the box.

"What's that???" Misaki asked in confusion as she stared at the box.

He sat beside her, still holding the box before him, "It was really a coincidence that a friend of mine got back the dress that the thief had stolen from you." His lies were covered up by his smile.

(A/N: Just think that the box right now is the same as the white one before. Forgot to state that it's common white. I mean, the box.)

"Who's this friend of yours?" Misaki asked staring at him in the eyes.

"Ii kara ii kara… The good thing is you could already give the dress to your sister without worry." (**Reia:** 'Ii kara' means 'Don't mind'.)

Misaki gladly took it. Finally, she was relieved. A bright smile finally got to shine again on her face, "Onegai, tell your friend that I'm very grateful for bringing it back."

"No worries," he plainly told her.

Misaki then stood up saying, "I better leave. It's pretty late. They must've been back by now. Thanks again, o-ou-" as she put on the coat.

"Oujiro," he continued as the side of his lips contracted to a smile.

Her smile widened. She then gave a bow of courtesy and said before leaving, "Thanks again, Oujiro-san!"

"Aa…" Oujiro nodded his head. 

"Bye!" Misaki waved as she went out of the room.

Once the young girl left, a thick puff of smoke appeared next to Oujiro making him turn to it. As the smoke dispersed, a figure emerged.

"May we go now…" the young mage paused then continued, "… dear prince?"

"All right," Oujiro seriously said as Wizard took off his cloak and placed it on him.

"You have to wear this," Wizard told him. (**Reia:** Onegai, no Shounen-ai or Yaoi!.)

"Hai. Arigato, Wizard…" he expressed patting Wizard's hand, which was on his shoulder's.

--------------------------------

The pale moon slept over the dark damp sky as the goddess continuously poured tears over the silent town. The brown haired young girl hurried through the empty streets. One hand was holding up the umbrella while the other was tightly wrapped around the box near her chest.

Misaki gladly thought, _"Now that I have it, I don't have to worry about anything. Demo…"_ Her sprint slowed to a stop. _"……… Why does it feel so light???"_ She stared at the box careful, making her want to have a peek if the dress was really in there. And she did give into the thought. She clipped the rod of the umbrella on her neck to keep her from the rain then with her other free hand, she ran them down to open the lid of the box.

------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki, opening the box?!? What would happen then? Would Wizard's magic be able to help Misaki from being scolded by her stepfamily? Will Misaki and Oujiro meet again? – all in the next chapter of 'Ame Agari'… Mioboe no aru Shatsu :: That Shirt I've seen before

Did the readers enjoy this fic? Will the author be able to create a fitting continuation? Is the author's translation of the title correct? Pls. REVIEW!


End file.
